


- Vows - (Kyle)

by fandomqueen801



Category: Original Work
Genre: Background Relationships, Backstory, College, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, First Meetings, Nightmares, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Stress Relief, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomqueen801/pseuds/fandomqueen801
Summary: Kyle starts college. Thinking about the dream he had on the first day of college.That isn't the best thing to do, then when someone asks about it.He plays it off, she buys it.Then.. Their personality's clash but is there a possible friendship?Kyle wouldn't mind having her around but then.. One fact makes him regret it..





	- Vows - (Kyle)

**Author's Note:**

> So, fun fact, I actually made this story for World Literature class. I ended up really liking it so, I decided to up load it here. I hope you all like it, it took quite a while.
> 
> Yes, I am working on Calie's backstory. It's just taking me quite a while. The only time I have motivation to actually work on it is in Graphic Design when I have nothing else to do. Sooo, give me a breakkk
> 
> Anyway, enjoy <3

** 7:30am, It was the** first day of college and Kyle was nervous as all get out.. The thing was, the day hadn’t even begun. He was currently standing in the commons area where everyone would be called back one by one to be given a paper that contained their dorms, classes and roommates. Kyle really hoped he was one of the few that got a roommate that was usually out most of the day. He didn’t want to socialize but if he had to he would.. He just wouldn't enjoy it at all. There stood over 400 people in the large college campus, most of them were chit chatting while few of them were on their own.

Part of Kyle wanted to go up and meet a few of the ones on their own but.. He wasn’t the type to do that. He wasn’t about to start now either. As Kyle looked around he noticed a girl who stood on her own and she was near a few other boys. She didn't seem bothered by it but that didn't mean she actually wasn't.. Kyle, himself probably looked like he was perfectly fine when in actuality.. He really wasn't- He looked over and saw a small room with walls of glass. It was see through so if he went in, people would still be able to see him. There weren't many kids in there, maybe 2 or 3. They were quiet and reading to their own accord which Kyle found pleasing. The only unpleasant thing was that the girl he just saw, decided it would be a good idea too. He watched her walk in and sit on a beanbag chair in the far right corner. She pulled out a book, delicately with a title of which, he was unable to read from where he was at. She didn't seem to mind the other people and they didn't seem to mind her.

Swallowing some of his anxiety that threatened to bubble up, he shyly pushed past people who were in his way. Most of them moved but a lot of them either stayed put or simply pushed back. At this point, Kyle was afraid he wouldn't have any downtime before college started. When he finally reached the the small, glass room, he pushed on the door and it opened with a small _creak_. The room must be used often.. Kyle only cringed a little bit but no one seemed to notice. Which was a relief for him, the last thing he would want is to draw attention to himself. He decided to sit in a small bean bag chairs in the back, in the middle of the room. He didn't really have anything to do in his backpack, which he had laid down at his feet.

Nor anything to do on his phone, he decided to just lean back and think for a while.. Which probably wasn't a good idea, he had thought about his dream he had the night before. The one where he dreamt about his father.. How he would torture him from early in the day, to very late at night.. It’s not like it was Kyle’s fault he was allergic to animals.. He adored them and would give everything to have them but.. What he thought was a loving surprise from his father, turned out to be experiments to cure his allergy.. Needles, pain, fire.. Late nights, tears, blood.. All of it.. Then his vow.. To never date.. Nor speak with a Zoologist.. Which was what his father claimed to be for years.. As Kyle thought about this, he could feel the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He viciously shook his head to try and clear them.. He shouldn’t be thinking about something like this.. Especially at college, he needed to calm down.. Kyle glanced around and no one was looking at him.

‘Good.. No one will be able to tell what’s happening..’ he thought silently to himself. It’s as if someone heard him because someone spoke up unexpectedly..

“Hey.. Are you okay?” A quiet voice spoke up. Kyle looked up and noticed it was the girl.. She had moved from her seat in the beanbag to sit next to him in a regular, plastic chair. Why did she move from a perfectly good spot..?

“W-well.. I mean, yea. I’m fine, just nervous.. You know?” he stammered out and looked at her. Her brown, curly hair fell perfectly on her shoulders..

“Yea, I 100% know what you mean! I’m really nervous too, I don’t know anyone here. Hmm.. What’s your name?” She said with an almost animated speech pattern. Kyle felt something uneasy stir in his gut.

“My name.. My name.. Isn’t important, now is it?” he said with a chuckle. He didn’t want to tell her his name. He really didn't, he wasn’t going to simple. She tilted her head and little before shrugging it off. Why didn’t that bother her more..?

“Well, my names Calie! I know you didn’t ask, I just felt like you deserved to know regardless.” he said with a small laugh at the end of her sentence. Something about the way she acted, told him there was more to her than he knew.

“If you want to know a bit about me.. I’m here to be an engineer. What about you, Calie?” he responded, not really putting in the effort to change the way he spoke. She only beamed a bit.

“Well.. If I tell you that, you have to give me your name.. Okay?” She said, trickily. She was a smart one, that was for sure.. “My name.. Fine.. It-” Saved by the bell.. Well more like the person who called him back..

“Kyle Reed.” he stood up at the name and looked around. He grabbed his stuff, practically forgetting about the whole conversation.

“Sooo, that’s your name, hmm?” Calie said with a smirk on her face. Kyle looked back and cringed a bit, he didn’t think that through..

“Maybe..” he said and glanced back at her smiling face once more before walking up to the front desk. It felt almost impossible to leave her, something was pulling him back but.. He had to resist the pull, college was more important. He had to do this. He looked up at the lady at the front desk. She spoke in a kind voice before handing him a sheet that had his classes, dorm number and roommates. It was pretty simple, he had a full day, kind of like when he was back in highschool. Somewhere for the job he was pursuing such as Trigonometry, calculus, chemistry and physics. A few were required and they were Biology, and regular mathematics. He wasn't all too pleased about the amount of math he would have to do every day but there was nothing he could do about it. He would have to deal with it for now and just focus on the good outcome. 

̈Calie Harper” he looked up and that was her last name, huh? It was.. Pretty. The feeling it gave him was calm but exciting. Something he didn't expect to feel for quite a while. She spoke with her receptionist and was handed the same type of paper as Kyle. When she looked up, it was like she was looking for him. She couldn't have.. She just met him.. And they got along well. Of course she was going to go looking for him. They were both new to college, why wouldn't she do that? That was when she finally noticed him.

̈Kyle!” She exclaimed and walked up to him. The way she said that almost made him think she would practically skip over to him but nope. She walked, which if anything, was pleasing for him. He didn't want to know someone who had too much energy for him to handle. Maybe having her around wouldn't be so bad?

̈What are you pursuing, Calie?” Kyle question, oblivious to the fact.. The job she was pursuing was not one he would expect.. Or have to deal with for the next few months.. 

̈ "Try and figure it out, maybe?” Calie said with an almost questioning tone. As if she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him. Something made her feel like she shouldn't tell him but, maybe she was just second guessing herself. There was a small pause, short enough to feel like it wasn't even there

. ̈Alright, quiz me ̈ He said, slowly accepting that she would probably be around for quite a while. She beamed when he agreed to her small game.

̈Okay! So, I have the regulars. Also note, these aren't in order.” As she went on about the regular classes. She got to the ones that would possibly give what she wanted to be away. The ones she listed next, caused Kyle's heart to sink. It wasn't that they were bad, like.. To make drugs or illegal type of things.. They.. Kyle felt his face turn a bit pale and Calie didn't seem to notice. He wasn't able to speak. Calie shrugged and tugged on his arms softly

¨Come on, we should get to class. We have Biology together!” Without exactly meaning to, he followed her, speechless. What was even more astonishing, he felt she would be around for quite some time. The length of time was unknown but her personality was what drew him in. He couldn't believe it, he was going to become friends with a _Zoologist_. After his vow in the shower, he was going against everything he believed. What would his mom think? He wouldn't know for quite some time, he just knew.. This year and the upcoming ones were going to be a wild one.

It all began at 8:26am.


End file.
